You Are God, Do What You Will With The World
by I See Green
Summary: When you become more than you human, sometimes you can forget the things that made you human, sometimes you become blind with power. Then you realize, that's it's cold and lonely up at the top of the world; and you think, "I could really use some friends right about now." New Story Please Review. I think this one is better than any of the other ones I've written but I'm not sure.


The mind...and the body are capable of wonderous things but the capacity for great things does not mean that it will unless under dire circumstances. That is why a mother has the ability to lift a 2000 pound car to save her child that is beneath it. The mind and body know when they are needed but until they are, they rest in slumber, their true capabilities unknown.

Until now.

Augmentation, Deus Ex Machina, Divine Intervention, such is common place in our society. Humans are no longer happy with just being who they are, they want more, they want power, power beyond their wildest of dreams. Thus the birth of Augmentation, using machines to unlock the body's true potiential. I was just a child when I first heard about it, no older than five years old. My father had just became the janitor for an up and coming Augmentation company, a company by the name of Sarif Industries, located here in down on it's luck Detroit, Michigan. I never really payed much attention to my father's employer...at least, not until "bring your child to work" day.

I was amazed, not just by the machines but of what my body could truly do, what humans were REALLY capable of. All I could think about while watching the several strength and mental demonstrations were, "I wish I could do that!." The ability of flight over short distances, stealth, punching through walls, being able to see through walls, being able to blow people away with just a thought. I left the demonstrations in wonder, thoughts of the days when I would be able to fly and become invisible bouncing to and fro within the confines of my mind.

The other children went home after the demonstrations, but my father invited me to stay for lunch in the cafeteria. I was the happiest boy alive and also the proudest, knowing that my father was also doing his part to help Sarif's dream come to realization. Even if it was just mopping the floors, after all every little bit helps.

and then IT happened.

The doors to the Cafeteria were kicked open and ranks of armed men charged in, guns blazing. I couldn't make out much after that, All I can remember seeing was...red. Then there were voices, then I was picked up and brought into a room with lots of lights.

"Mr. Sarif please he's just a child, he's got his whole life ahead of him! I don't care how many paychecks you have to take! Just save my boy...Save my little Firon."

I could hear footsteps, then I felt someone's cold hand cup the side of my face.

"Firon, that's your name? Well Firon have you ever wanted to know what it would be like to be more than Human? Ever wanted to fly?"

I wanted to say, "I've always wanted to fly" but all that came out was coughing.

"Well today's your lucky day."

Nobody told me that becoming more than human, hurt. The pain was unbelievible, I wanted to stop after just the first insition, I screamed, then I coughed, then I screamed some more, then someone's hand cupped my face.

"No te preocupes, hijo, Dios cuidará de ti."

My father's words comfortted me. Even though I couldn't understand what he had said, just knowing he was there made all the pain and tears go away. The Operation was done in steps and took several weeks, after the first stage I was sent to the hospital to see how my body would react to the Augmentation.

I stared at limbs in wonder, gears turning with every twitch of my fingers, every twist and girk of my legs.

I knew then that this was more than being more than human.

This was power, the very embodiement of it.

Okay so I think I figured out what I'm doing wrong with my writing and that is my pacing and my story line. Now I know you're all probably sick of this random posts but what else can I do? If anyone is willing to add their 2 cents then please with all do haste hit the review button and tell me what I am doing wrong. Or a message, just anything at all. Oh by the way this is a Deus Ex and My Little Pony crossover, yes everyone my SECOND attempt of this wouldn't you know it. anyway, hope you all like it and I hope I've fixed what's wrong.

By I See Green


End file.
